


A Mate Returns

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay





	A Mate Returns

“Y/N?” Scott questioned at your blank stare.

“Hmm?” You mumbled as you snapped your head up to look at your alpha.

“I asked if you could cover the tunnels tonight?” He repeated himself.

You nodded your head up and down, “Yeah no problem.” You confirmed.

Brett was back.

You tried to look indifferent when your alpha had mentioned it at the pack meeting but didn’t miss the two pairs of eyes the flew over to you as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Of course Lydia and Malia had known about your small crush towards the other werewolf… they were your best friends. They knew all about the subtle touches he gave you that drove you nuts, they knew about the heated kiss you had shared before he left, and they definitely knew about all of the unanswered texts and calls that you had sent.

That was two years ago. Now, graduation was two days away and you were ready to get on with your life far away from Beacon Hills. You would miss your friends and pack but you had to see what else was out there for you. 

After the meeting you walked out of Scott’s house and out to Gabe’s truck who was waiting for you. You hopped up in to the cab and he met you with an eager kiss. Kissing back, then growling and letting your eyes flash when he bit your lip, you pull back to show him your amber eyes.

 “Mmm, I love it when your wolf comes out to play.” Gabe rumbled. You giggled and went back in for another quick kiss. You had just reached his lips when you heard a low growl that only someone supernatural could hear. You turn your head to the side to see where it came from and Gabe thought that meant you wanted him to kiss your neck. You caught eyes with bright yellow ones glaring at you from Scott’s porch. You let out a whimper upon recognizing the other wolf, both boys thinking it was from the kisses you were receiving on your neck. Gabe chuckled while the boy with vibrant eyes you knew to be Brett snarled as Gabe pulled your face back to him.

 You let him kiss you and then jerked away giving a weak smile. “Let’s go babe.” You whispered and then shuddered as a howl pierced the night air.

 “Who was that?” Gabe asked as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

 You decided to lie, knowing he wouldn’t be able to detect it since he was human, not wanting him to know about Brett yet. “Liam probably just heard that Theo was offered up as bait for something tonight.”

 Gabe laughed, “Why won’t those two just pull the trigger and date already?”

 “Because they’re two annoying alpha males who won’t admit their feelings even though we all know they love each other.” You said on a sigh.

 “Wait I thought Scott was the Alpha?” Gabe said sounding confused. You rolled your eyes at his lack of understanding for the things in your world.

 Patting his leg, you responded. “He is G, I just meant that both Theo and Liam aren’t the type to submit so it will take a force of nature for them to get together.”

 Your phone vibrated in rapid succession in your pocket so you reached for it leaving Gabe to think about Theo and Liam.

  _Brett’s pissed._ – Malia

 _More than pissed, he wolfed out._ – Lydia

 _He’s different, stronger… it’s kind of hot._ – Malia

 _WTF DID I JUST READ!? –_ Scott

_Oh shit, wrong group chat. – Malia_

_Aaaand I’ve got to go; Stiles needs me… bye! – Lydia_

_Malia… you better be in your den or you’re in deep shit. – Scott_

_I hate it when mom and dad fight -Y/N_

You could hear the alpha growl he most definitely let out in your head when he read Malia’s confession. You just chuckled and put your phone back. Shoving the thoughts of Brett far out of your mind with a small huff.

 “What’s funny/ huff worthy?” Gabe said bringing you out of your head.

 “Nothing, pack things.” You brushed it off.

 He let out what sounded like and imitation growl and you wrinkled your nose at the fakeness. “I hate it when you hide things from me Y/A.” He pushed out.

 You gave him some side eye. “Don’t act like this is anything more than it is.” He had no right to know pack things, hell he already knew more than he should. He also had no ownership over you, the two of you had been hooking up for a couple months but that was all it was ever going to be.

 He pulled into your driveway and shut off the engine angrily. “What in the hell is that supposed to mean.”

 “We’re hooking up, that’s it. As soon as graduation is over I’m out of here and we’re done.” You replied looking him in the eye so that he knew you weren’t kidding.

 He grabbed your wrist as you went to open the door to the truck. You fought the growl that threatened to roll up your throat and turned slowly to look at Gabe’s dumb ass. Did he not realize how dangerous you were? “You belong to me.” He said darkly, you quirked an eyebrow and flashed your eyes before snatching his hand off you.

 Putting a little, okay maybe a lot, of pressure on his hand you let your canines drop down and smiled at the small look of fear that crossed his face. “I belong to no one but my pack.” You snarled. “And let me tell you a little secret sweetheart, NEVER assume that just because you fucked a werewolf that you have power over them.” You let out a laugh. “My wolf would never submit to you. But thanks for the fun.” You patted his cheek sweetly and then jumped out of the car and walked inside your empty house.

 Or you thought it was empty until you smelled him and no more than a second later he had you pinned against the entryway wall. You blinked up at him and raised an eyebrow. God what was it with people grabbing you today?

 “Oh hi, nice to see you too. I’d ask how your trip was but I don’t care.” You snorted before dead legging him with your knee making him drop his hold on you. He growled and you went to walk down the hall but his hold returned, pinning your arms to your sides as he wrapped his arms tightly around you. You struggled against him but realized you weren’t getting anywhere so you stopped wiggling giving him a false sense of victory and sighed. “What do you want Brett?”

 “You.” He growled and relaxed his grip a little at your sudden compliance. Idiot. You threw your head back colliding with his nose. “Fuck Y/A!” He exclaimed and he immediately released you to grab his now bleeding nose.

 “What is it with you men and thinking you can try to get me to submit by grabbing me?” You yelled back angrily.

 “I’m nothing like that human.” He spat standing up to full height now that the bleeding had stopped and his nose was back in place. “You are mine, not his.”

 “HA! That’s funny. Usually when you belong to someone they don’t disappear for two years.” You stated dryly.

 “I told you before I left that I would be back, and I told you that you were mine.” He barked taking a step closer to you.

 “If I was really yours you would have found some way to talk to me.” You turned to continue your path to your room. Brett followed, hot on your tail.

 “Y/N…” He called out but froze when you started to strip out of your school clothes and in to leggings and a tight sweater. The tunnels were damp and gross so there was no way you were going to get your good clothes dirty.

“Alright, as much as fun as this conversation has been,” you clapped your hands together and then pointed to the door, “I have somewhere to be and you need to go.”

 He scoffed, “You know I’m coming with you right?”

 Seeing that he wasn’t moving you started moving back towards the door knowing he would follow. “No you’re not.”

 “Scott told me to.” Great. This is what you get for making one small joke in a group chat.

 “Whatever just don’t get in my way.” You pushed out before hopping in your car barely waiting for Brett to climb in.

 “You can’t ignore me forever.” Brett stated matter of fact.

 You paused sniffed the air and rolled your eyes. “Watch me.” And then you turned in the direction the familiar scent was coming from. Turning another corner, you froze, coming face to face with Gabe holding a gun with three people standing behind him in the same manner.

 “You shouldn’t have rejected me today; we could have avoided all of this.” Gabe sneered.

 “You’re one of them huh?” You asked with an emotionless voice. He smirked and nodded. Well this was going to be fun. “I see you told them about me, did you also tell your little friends how much you loved fucking me? How hard you came when I ran my claws down your back. Did you tell them that you asked me to bite you?” Gabe’s smirk immediately fell and the men with guns took a big step away from him in disgust. You heard Brett let out a menacing growl as you mentioned sex with Gabe, of course out of this whole situation that would be the only thing he heard.

 “Gentlemen, if I’m being honest, I’m way too tired to do this tonight. How about you take your little pet and brain wash him some more so he doesn’t fraternize with the enemy?” You proposed. Gabe turned his gun to you and raised it. Brett roared and you saw from the corner of your eye that he was shaking with rage. “G, I wouldn’t move if I were you.” You slowly reached over and intertwined your fingers with Brett’s hoping that physical contact would calm him down.

 “Were you with him this whole time?” Gabe spat in disgust and Brett stepped forward pulling you along with him.

 “She’s mine.” Brett’s animalistic voice rang out and you rolled your eyes.

 “Guys please, take Gabe before something bad happens. I really don’t want anyone to get hurt.” You pleaded with the older hunters. But then it all hit the fan. A shot echoed against the cement walls, pain radiated up your thigh, and you let out a roar. The older men grabbed Gabe and started running in the other direction as you stumbled back and Brett went to chase after them only to be held back by your hand still attached to his.

 “He hurt you, he dies.” Brett’s wolf snarled plainly. You inhaled sharply as your supernatural healing was forcing the bullet back out of your flesh, burning like mad the whole time.

 “You leave me, you die.” You hissed. That seemed to register with him and before you knew it he scooped you up in his arms and was carrying you effortlessly back to your car.

 You made it back to your house and Brett insisted on carrying you all the way to your room even though you had long passed healed. What you weren’t ready for was him tearing your legging to shreds and lightly running his fingers up and down your thigh where you got shot. Arousal pooled in your abdomen from his light sensual touches and you clenched your legs together hoping he wouldn’t smell it.

 Of course he did though. His amber eyes flew up to yours and he inhaled deeply letting his eyes close and a low grumble to escape his mouth. His fingers trailed up higher and higher and somehow your legs had fallen open, letting his big hand reach your molten center over the lace that covered it. You quietly mewled as his fingers swept over your aching nub.

 He moved up on to the bed so that he was kneeling over you, looking down at you with hungry eyes. “Did he touch you like this?” He whispered as his fingers flicked back and forth. Gabe had never been one for foreplay, which you didn’t mind considering he was just a means to an end. Your lips parted on a silent sigh when his whole hand covered you, seeping warmth, and he pushed his palm against you.

 He took advantage of your open mouth and licked your bottom lip before sucking it in to his mouth. “Do you remember our kiss, how you melted against me. How you ground this,” for emphasis he lightly slapped the lace covered hot spot, “wet pussy against me begging for more.” You did remember, you just also remember what followed and that was enough to break you out of your lust filled haze.

 Snapping your legs shut you snatched his wrist from between them and pushed it away from you. “You think just because I kissed you that you can have me? Well you might want to get in line then.” You finished as you made moves to get up from your bed.

 He quickly climbed on top of you, effectively pinning you to the mattress with your arms above your head. “How many has there been Y/N?” He seethed. You looked to the side not used to Brett showing much dominance. Malia was right, it was kind of hot. It got even hotter when he gathered your wrists in one hand and then grabbed your jaw with the other forcing you to look at him again. “How. Many.” He demanded.

Chills ran over your body and a new sensation fluttered through you. You had never felt it before but you knew what it was… your wolf had rolled over, submitting to the man and wolf currently on top of her. You shivered. His eyes bore in to you, swirling with intensity.

 “Just Gabe and one other.” You whispered, not expecting the words to actually leave your lips. His eyes flashed briefly and then his human eyes were back.

 “Given the circumstances I’ll let them live.”

 You snorted, your wolf may have submitted but she wasn’t completely dead. “How kind of you.” You retorted and he growled before he leaned down and gently bit your neck. Arousal coursed through you again, hitting you hard between the legs. Brett licked over your pulse, he knew the effect he had.

 “How about I make you a deal?” He said leaning back up looking deep in to your Y/E/C eyes. “If I make you come, you agree to submit to me?”

 Another snort left your lips and his eyes darkened. “Just once? Brett anyone with a finger could do that.” You start to laugh but its cut off with a chaste but bruising kiss.

 “Fine, three times then. I make you come three times and your mine.” His eyes twinkled. Your brain seemed to shut off because you nodded and then he was kissing you.

 Softly at first, tongue darting out to lick across the seam of your lips asking for entry. When you didn’t respond quick enough for his liking he nipped your bottom lip making you open on a gasp of pleasure. His tongue danced with yours for a few seconds before it went trailing across your jaw and back down your throat to the spot he had bit before.

 He released your wrists and slowly trailed his hands through your hair, one staying put tangling in the tresses, and the other roaming further down to the top of your sweater. You heard the slight sound of ripping cloth and then you felt the cool air kiss your stomach and chest. His tongue and teeth had yet to leave the spot where your shoulder met your neck as his claws once again tore through the lace of your bra and then quickly your matching panties.

 “Hey, that’s my favorite set.” You whined.

 You heard a muffled “I’ll buy you new ones.” As he was still lavishing his favorite spot.

 “Can’t wait to see my mark here.” He said with a nip not hard enough to break the skin this time but the bite stung a little.

 You push your fingers in his hair and pull at the strands so that his eyes would meet yours. “You have a lot of work to do before that happens.” He leaned down to retake your mouth at the same time his left hand rolled across your pebbled nipple. You arch up into his palm, loving the zing it sent down to your throbbing pussy. He pinched it hard earning a moan from you before he dipped his head down and sucked it roughly into his mouth. You let your eyes fall shut at the sensation and pull his head closer to you when you felt the tip of his canines bite down, leaving a lovely purple mark that would be gone shortly.  

 Brett continued over to your other nipple, making sure to even out his attention. And then he was moving down your chest and stomach, leaving little purple marks to match the ones on each nipple in his wake. Dipping his tongue in your navel and smirking up at you when you gasped. When he finally reached your heat Brett looked up at you with hungry eyes and held eye contact as he slowly ran his tongue up the slit. You couldn’t help the shudder that raced through your body. Every nerve was on fire and his dark eyes were holding you captive as he licked over you again.

 Brett pushed your legs down to the bed holding them open so he could tease you more fully. By the time he actually starts giving your clit the attention it so desperately needed, you are a whimpering mess. Gabe had tried this once but got bored quickly and you thought everyone felt like that. Now, Brett’s skillful tongue was doing things you never knew could make you feel so good. Your body began to tighten and you clutched at the sheets around you, desperately trying to hold on. Brett reached up and threaded his fingers with yours giving you something to grip tightly for your approaching orgasm.

 “Come on princess, let go.” He whispered softly looking up at you before he turned and nipped your inner thigh. Then his tongue returned to your swollen clit tracing quick patterns, the sound that erupted from your throat when he suddenly sucked on it was nowhere near PG. You fought against the climax that was barreling towards you, you really did. It just felt too good. You were lucky if Gabe got you off twice during sex so there was no way Brett would win the deal. Your toes started to curl and your back arched, one orgasm couldn’t hurt right? … might as well enjoy it. And with that you let your orgasm wash blissfully over you.

 Trembling and moaning, you pulled at Brett’s brown curls and squeezed your legs together around his head as you fell apart. His tongue slowed down but didn’t stop stroking over you and lapping at the juices that flowed freely from your pleasure. You came down from your high slowly and sighed in contentment. Apart from your own fingers, no one had ever made you come like that, not even Gabe.

 Brett gave you one more leisurely lick before he picked his head up and smirked at you. You rolled your eyes.

 “Good job, you made me come once.” You patted him on the head like a good boy to accompany your sass. “Guess you can go now.” His eyes turned dark briefly before he blew softly against your heated flesh, and fuck if you didn’t twitch and gasp as you felt a rush of heat flood through you again. He grinned as he watched and smelled how your body reacedt to him.

 “Oh we’re far from done sweetheart.” Brett growled as he climbed up your body leaving a trail of wet kisses on your stomach, chest, and neck before finally reaching your mouth. You tasted your saltiness on his lips and it may have been the most erotic thing you’ve ever experienced. After a few minutes of kissing you, giving your pulsing some time to calm down, he pulled back and stuck two fingers in your mouth. “Suck.” He commanded and you did just that. The tone of his voice making goosebumps sprinkle over your skin.

 You swirled your tongue across the pads of his finger tips and he let out a snarl as his eyes turned to a molten amber. He went to pull them out but you followed until your head was raised off the pillow.

 “Dirty girl.” He hummed lowly and finished pulling his spit covered fingers out of your mouth. His eyes held you captive again, daring you to move as he slowly lowered his hand down to your oversensitive clit. Your spit combined with the come from your first orgasm allowed his fingers to slip right down to where you needed them most. Brett gently pushed them passed your entrance and growled.

 “So warm, so wet, so tight. And all for me.” He rasped against your ear before sucking the lobe in between his teeth. He started pumping his fingers back and forth, pulling them all the way out and then pushing them all the way back in. Somewhere in the mix he added a third finger. Making you squirm as he switched from thrusting them to moving them in a come hither motion stroking your hypersensitive walls. You don’t know when you did, but somehow you closed your eyes from the overwhelming sensation that was currently sweeping through your body like wildfire.

 “Open your eyes angel.” He rasped. Your eyes fluttered but closed again as his fingers brushed your g-spot and your mouth opened letting out a dirty moan. “Y/N. Eyes. Now.” He ordered.

 You felt your orgasm building and tried to fight it again. You tried to ignore his rough hand roaming over your skin, landing on your nipple and pinching it roughly pushing you closer to the edge. You tried to ignore his thumb as it stroked over your tender clit sending your synapses into overdrive. You tried to ignore his commanding, dominant, sexy voice licking over your senses. There was no way he could have this effect on you.

 “You look at me when I make you come.” But he did, your eyes flew open and found his animal staring possessively back at you and then there was no holding back. You screamed, or at least you think you did, your ears were ringing and everything in your body was twitching in pleasure.

 When your body finally stopped shaking and your moans mixed with panting had come to a steady harsh breathing, Brett smiled down at you looking deep in to your eyes.

 “Good girl.” He praised and gave you a sweet kiss on the lips, pulling his fingers out at the same time. You trembled once more and you couldn’t help the whimper that dripped from your mouth as you watched Brett bring his fingers up to his mouth and suck on them greedily. What was this wolf doing to you? You felt your eyes slowly droop closed, so sleepy after the two mind blowing orgasms you just had.

 “Not yet baby girl. You’ve got one more in you, I know you do.” You whined as he pulled you to the edge of the bed and then made you sit up. You were about to flop back down until Brett stood in front of you and began to strip out of his clothes.

 You looked over his chest and abs greedily, slowly becoming more and more awake. Your eyes followed his fingers down to the snap on his jeans, and watched as he quickly flicked it open and pushed them down. Your eyes stayed glued to the bulge pushing against his tight briefs. You felt his finger nudge your chin up and he leaned down to kiss you sweetly and then harshly before pulling back and getting rid of the last piece of his clothing.

 Right at eye level, stood his long thick cock with a drop of pre come leaking from the tip. You licked your lips suddenly very curious to see if it tasted as salty as you did. Brett groaned at the hungry look on your face and wrapped his hand around himself pumping up and down a few times. You didn’t think it was possible but a wave of wetness pooled again just from the sexiness of watching Brett jerk himself.

 He stepped forward and cupped his hand on the side of your face, sliding his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion. You look up at him under your eyelashes, a little nervous because Gabe never really cared for the head you gave. You licked your lips again and then tentatively reached out to take him in your hand.

 “God I can’t wait to see you on your knees for me once you’re mine.” His words strangely made you want to please him, so you did just that. You slipped off the bed to your knees and slowly traced a pulsing vein from balls to tip with your tongue. “FUCK!” Brett exclaimed as he carded his hands into your hair gripping tightly. He response emboldening you to keep going.

 You traced the same line again, this time upon reaching the tip you sucked it into your mouth, tasting the salty tang from Brett’s pre come. Your wolf growled in acceptance, vibrating around his thick cock. He jerked and hit the back of your throat before pulling out. You were scared you had done something wrong until he picked you up, spun you around, and pinned your top half to your bed before pushing his tip in your dripping entrance.

 Under normal conditions you would never let anyone have your back, never let anyone put you in this submissive position, but this was Brett. Your wolf had rolled over long ago and you couldn’t fight the urge anymore. So you turned your head to the side, baring your neck in the ultimate display of submission. Brett noticed and howled before slamming his cock home.

 Your pussy walls quivered at the feeling. He stretched you, it felt so good, he hit anything and everything lighting your body on fire once more. Brett gripped your hips letting his claws dig in. “So beautiful, baby girl. You baring your neck to me.” He started pushing in and out, making sure to bottom out every time earning gasps and moans from you. His paced quickened and became relentless. Thrusts brushing past your g-spot, your pussy started to tighten around him. His top half fell forward caging you in as he licked his favorite spot on your neck. You were almost there, so close, but you were missing something. You needed something… more… and Brett must have sensed it.

 “Give it to me Y/N! This pussy is MINE,” he thrust hard to emphasize his point making you choke on a gasp at the roughness, “your wolf is MINE,” another deep thrust and your wolf howled back turned on by his dominance, “YOU ARE MINE!” He growled right before he bit down on your shoulder. And that was it, you shattered around him. His raspy words and the slight sting from his bite pushing you past the point of no return.

 There was no coming down from this one, Brett kept thrusting into you keeping you in your current state of euphoria. It wasn’t long before he growled at the feel of you milking him, and he was spilling in to you. His head fell forward resting on the back of yours as he panted, twitched, and groaned. You weren’t sure how long you two stayed like that, but eventually Brett slowly pulled out of you making you mewl as your walls trembled around him. He growled lowly and twitched one more time before completely leaving your body.

 He was gone for a second but then you felt a warm washcloth press between your legs cleaning you up. You couldn’t move so Brett picked you up and pulled you in to his body before snuggling under your sheets. He licked the claiming mark clean and nuzzled his face against yours before kissing your forehead.

 You were almost asleep when his deep voice pulled you back to life. “You know I still have to kill him right?”

 “Mmm? Gabe?” You whispered groggily. “Just leave him, he’s not worth it.” Letting out a yawn and turning over so that Brett was spooning you. He wrapped his big warm arms around you tightly and pulled you as close as possible.

 “He shot you.” He whined in your ear.

 “And you got to take me home and claim me. I call it a win win. Now please shut up and snuggle me.” You pouted. He chuckled lightly before wrapping his leg around you and licking your mark again.

 “Mine.” He growled one last time. You weren’t going to leave Beacon Hills to see what was out there for you… everything you needed was right here. Pack and your mate. What else could you need? You asked yourself as you drifted off into the best sleep you’ve ever had.


End file.
